I found all I will ever need in you
by EdwardBella4ever
Summary: Set in Mid-New Moon. Edward is gone and Bella has fallen in love with Jacob. What happens when all of the Cullens return? JxB
1. I always have and I always will

_**Chapter 1: I always have and I always will**_

Bella P.O.V

"Bella wake up!" Jake shouted in my ear. I pulled the blanket over my head. "Come on Bells, wake up." Jake pulled the blankets off my bed.

"Okay, I'm up." I was walking to ,y dresser when I tripped. I prepared myself to hit the floor, but two warm arms were wrapped around my waist.

"Bells I can't leave you alone for a minute without you tripping over something." Jake laughed. I pretended to look hurt. "Oh, Bella I'm sorry. Please forgive me." He gave me his puppy dog face.

"It's okay Jake I forgive you." I pushed Jake out of my room and got dressed. I started to walk downstairs when I tripped again. I felt two warm arms around my waist again.

"Bells, what am I going to do with you? Every time I leave you alone you end up tripping over something." Jake looked like he was going to laugh.

"So Jake what are we going to do today?" I asked. Jake was always busy with the pack so we didn't get a chance to go cliff diving yet. I was hoping he would do that with me today.

"How about we go cliff diving? You always wanted to go its nice out today." I went to grab a change of clothes and then went to Jake's rabbit.

Jake and I have became very close. After Edward left I was broken until Jake put all the pieces back together. I knew Jake wanted us to be more, but I had to think about it. I now know that I love Jake, but I don't know when to tell him.

"Bells, we're here." I looked out the window and saw that we were at the beach. Jake came over and helped me out of the door. We started to walk to the cliff. I decided now was the time to tell him.

"Jake, I have to tell you something. I'm in love with you. I just didn't tell you because I was scared." I didn't want to hear what he was going to say, so I jumped off the cliff.

"Bella." I heard Jake yell. I hit the water hard. I couldn't swim up. Something had a hold on my leg. I felt Jake's warm arms around my waist pulling me up. Jake pulled me to the beach and laid me down on the sand.

"Bella, can you hear me?" I could tell he was worried. I opened my eyes and looked at him. "Oh Bella. Why did you jump off the cliff without me?"

"It's just that I didn't want to hear what you had to say because I was afraid you wouldn't love me."

"But Bella, I do love you I always have and I always will." Jake lowered his face to mine and kissed me. I was shocked, but I kissed him back.

**So thats it for now. If you like it please review and tell me so i know if i should update or not. **

♥**Christina♥**


	2. I love it when you blush

**Chapter 2: I Love it When You Blush**

After Jake kissed me we got into his rabbit and headed towards his house. I really wanted to ask Jake something, but I didn't know how he would take it.

"Uh...Jake, I know that werewolves imprint and i'm afraid that you will leave me." I wouldn't took at him.

"Bella, I did imprint on you, but i didn't want to force you into anything. I wanted to to find out for yourself that we were meant to be." Jake put his finger under my chin and forced me to look at him. "I love you."

"I love you too. I can't believe you didn't tell me!" Jake pulled into the driveway. I pretended to be mad at him so I could get him back for not telling me.

"Bells please don't be mad at me." Jake tried to get me, but I wouldn't. He really thought I was mad at himand people say that I can't act. Jake got tired of me being mad at him, so he backed me up to the wall and kissed me. I knew I was going to lose so I kissed him back.

When Jake pulled away he was smiling. "So, what do you want to do?"

"Well first we need to change then we could watch tv." Jake nodded his head and went into his room to change. I grabbed my clothes and changed in the bathroom.

When I walked out the living room, I saw Jake was only in shorts. I walked over and sat beside him on the couch. Jake put his arms around me and pulled me close to him.

Soon after we started to watch tv Jake fell asleep. I tried to get up, but he just tightened his arms around my waist. I was syuck, but i didn't mind. Soon i fell asleep too.

When i woke up I saw Jake looking at me. "Did you have a nice nap?" Jake asked. I nodded my head.

"Did you have a nice nap, Jake?"

"Yeah I did. I always want to hold you in my arms." I blushed. "I love it when you blush Bells." That made me blush even more.I stayed in Jacob's arms for the rest of the day.

**I know it's short, but I've been busy. My grandma's in the hospital and i go see her every night. Please Reveiw. **

♥**Christina♥**


	3. Getting Ready For Jake's Party

**Chapter 3: Getting Ready For Jake's Party**

Jake's birthday was in 3 days. When Jake would give me a hint that his birthday was coming up I would just act like I didn't know what he was talking about. The pack and I were throwing a party for Jake and inviting everyone. I still didn't get Jake a present. I can't find anything that would be really special to him. Emily was going to help me make the food because none of the guys in the pack could cook.

I was on my way to La Push to pick Emily up and we were going to go shopping for the party. Jake was sad when he found out I wouldn't be spending the day with him. I told him that me and Emily wanted to spend time together because we never had time to catch up on things. I pulled into Sam's driveway and Emily walked out with a big smile on her face.

"Jake still doesn't know we're going to throw him a party. He's inside the house looking out the window at us so he can see you. I swear you have that boy under a spell Bella." Emily said to me. I looked over to the window and saw Jake looking at me. I smiled and waved to him. he waved back. I pulled out of the drive way and started to drive to Forks. We decided to shop in Forks so that if Jake all of the sudden went shopping for something in La Push he wouldn't run into us.

"Emily, I still didn't get Jakes present. I can't find anything good enough." I explained my situation to Emily.

"Bella, you could get Jake anything and it would be enough for him. He's so happy that you're with him. You could dress in a skimpy outfit after the party and he would love it. Jake wants you bad now Bella and if you had barely anything on i don't think he could handle himself." Emily laughed. I on the other hand blushed. Ugh what is wrong with me? I'm always blushing. "Come on Bella, all the guys are teasing Jacob because all he thinks about is you and what your life together is going to be like. Sam told me everything. Even even pictured you naked once and Quil made a comment that you looked hot and Jake attacked him. Sam had to pull them apart and remind Jake not to think about that when he's in his wolf form."

That made me blush even more. I didn't know Jake was thinking about my body. What if i got Jake a little present and then dressed up for him after the party. Or should i say dress down?

We decided to go look for presents for Jake. After looking around for what seem like hours I found a great gift. It was a beautiful watch. Sure he wouldn't be able to wear it when he phased but he could wear it at other times. I showed Emily what i got Jake and she fell in love with it.

We got back to Sam's house before we thought we would. Jake came running outside. He opened my door then pulled me out of the truck and into his arms. "I missed you so much Bells." Jake leaned down and kissed me. The rest of the pack started to whistle. I pulled back and hid my face in Jakes chest so no one would know I was blushing. Jake laughed. "Silly Bella."

Jake and I decided to go for a walk on the beach. "Uh...Jake I know what you think about when you're in your wolf form. You know about my naked body and everything." I looked up at Jake and he was blushing.

"Bells its just that I love you so much and everything. I can't wait to make you mine. I mean you have a great body...so you can't really blame me for trying to picture what you would look like naked." I blushed. "Bella, I love you so much. More than anything."

"I love you too, Jake. I always have and I always will." I kissed Jacob lightly on the lips but he pulled me close and deepened the kiss. Every part of our bodies were touching. Jake slid his hand under my shirt. His warm hand against my stomach made me jump. I pulled away way to soon for Jakes liking. "Jake we have to get back. It's starting to get dark. Jake grabbed my hand and we started to walk back. When we got there Emily was outside waiting for us.

Emily rushed over to me. "Bella, Charlie called and said he would be late at the station and that you should just order a pizza instead of spending your time cooking. I just told Charlie you could stay here and eat then go home later. So Will you stay? Please I don't want to be stuck with just the guys."

"Okay Emily, I'll stay. Besides it would be boring home alone." Emily smiled and pulled me into the house. The pack was in the living room watching the game. I went in the kitchen with Emily and we talked while we cooked. When we finished we called the guys in and they ate a lot. After we finished eating we talked. Then all of the sudden Jake stiffened.

"Jake what's wrong?" I asked. Jake never got stiff unless there was a vampire around.

"The Cullens are back and want to meet with us tomorrow. Bella just come here tomorrow and wait for me to get back."

"No Jake. I'm going and if you won't let me go with you then I will just get there myself." After I said that I walked to my truck and drove home before anyone could stop me. Jake couldn't tell me what to do and I wanted to talk to the Cullens.

**THE CULLENS ARE BACK!!!!!! I posted a longer chapter this time. Please Review! **

**♥Christina♥ ♥EdwardBella4ever♥**


	4. When do I Get to See the Rest

**Chapter 4: When do I get to see the rest? **

When I got home I went to my room and grabbed a change of clothes to change into after my shower. I wanted to go tomorrow to see Alice and Emmett. I missed them so much. I don't care that Edward was going to be there. I just wouldn't pay attention to him.

When I finished in the shower, I went back to my room. When I got there my window was open. I figured Jake had come into my room to talk to me. I really didn't want to talk to him about this yet.

I turned around to face him. He looked so sad. I wanted to go kiss him and make everything better, but I had to stand my ground. Jake has to learn that he can't boss me around.

Jake came over to me and put his arms around my waist. I got out of his grip. He wasn't expecting me to move away from him so he didn't hold me tight. If he though I was going to forgive him that easily than he had another thing coming.

"Bella, please don't be angry with me. I just thought that you wouldn't want to see them because _he_ is going to be there. I will take you Bells, but you have to stay by my side at every moment."

"Jake," I sighed. "you can't just tell me what to do. I'm not a little pet of yours. I'm free to do as I wish." I looked over at Jake and he looked so empty without me next to him.

"I know Bella, I know. It's just that I love you so much and I don't want to see you hurt. I know what you were like when _he_ left you. I just thought that you seeing him would bring back memories that would hurt you. Bells, you know how much it hurts me to see you hurt." I let Jake wrap his arms around me.

"I know Jake. Listen I don't want to fight anymore so lets just go to bed and forget this happened. Oh, and I'm so going tomorrow. Just remember that." After that was said Jake kissed me and then put me on the bed. He didn't put me under the covers because his warmth was enough to keep me from being cold.

I woke up the next day to find Jake fast asleep next to me. I didn't want to wake him so I removed myself from his arms and went to shower. I went back to my room in just a towel. I forgot Jake was in there until I heard him whistle. I turned around and saw Jake wide awake staring at me. I started to blush.

"Hey Bells, I think you should wear a towel all the time. Well just when its you and me. Or else the other guys in the pack will think things about you that I won't like. I don't want them thinking about you that way. I'm the only one aloud to."

"Jake, I forgot that you were in here." Jake was still staring at me which made me blush even more.

"Bells, trust me. I don't mind at all. I'm just wondering…what do you look like with nothing on." I slapped his arm.

"You'll just have to wait and see Mr. Black."

"When will I be able to see Miss Swan? Hopefully sometime soon."

"You will see when I give you permission to see. Now please leave my room and let me change."

"As you wish." With that he walked out of my room.

We were on our way to see the Cullens. Jake kept asking me if I was sure I wanted to go. I kept telling him yes.

"Bells are you sure? You don't have to, if you don't want to." Jake asked me again for like the millionth time.

"YES, I'M SURE JAKE! NOW STOP ASKING ME! Please." Jake looked shocked by my outburst.

"Okay, just checking because we're here" I looked out the window and saw the rest of the pack and the Cullens.

**Please Review!! I won't update until I get more reviews!!!**

**You Know You Love Me, **

**XOXO**

♥**Christina♥**


End file.
